Lifting or elevating a mattress can be challenging. The challenge is magnified in certain settings such as in a hotel, a resort, on a cruise ship, etc., as housekeeping employees may need to turn around many rooms in short order, including changing sheets on many beds (for example, over 35 per day). Moreover, the lifts per room are many, as in a typical process housekeeping employees repeatedly lift the bed mattress to tuck the sheets between the mattress and box spring, e.g., three sides for each bed, each working day. With little time to spare, housekeeping employees want to perform such lifts, in addition to other duties, quickly and efficiently.